1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a pouch case for a secondary battery and a secondary battery using the same, and more particularly, to a pouch case for a secondary battery and a secondary battery using the same capable of improving productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery has an electrode assembly accommodated in the interior of a case, and the case is formed in various shapes. For example, the case may be formed in a prismatic shape, a cylindrical shape, a pouch shape, and the like. Among these cases, a pouch case is formed of a plurality of layers including a metal layer. In this instance, a metal layer may be exposed to an outer surface of the pouch case in a sealed state after an electrode assembly is accommodated in the interior of the pouch case.
Therefore, a short circuit may be caused by the metal layer exposed to the outer surface of the pouch case contacting an outer casing of a battery pack during the manufacture of the battery pack.